Dralnok's Doom (Chapter 1): Search the Barrows
Information Dralnok, King of the Dwarves, has been lost for almost twenty years. Arghur the Brown was the last dwarf in Aughundell to see him alive and that was at a place called the Dwarven Barrows. Quest Text Arghur tells you, 'My friend, I would seek out the Barrows first if you are seeking signs of Dralnok. I would not expect you to find him there, but you may find clues among the mounds. The Barrows lie along the road north of the Battlefield near the community of RIkhi.. Good luck.' You have located the Barrows of the Dwarves. Search each of the mounds for signs of the battle the Iron Guard fought here. You have spotted a gaunt figure walking among the mounds. At first, you suspect it is one of the undead, but closer examination reveals an elderly dwarven woman. She turns towards you and beckons Elderly tells you, 'Good day to you, Dragon. I thank you for sparing my life. My sons are buried here, you know? Three of them, in fact. All died defending our people, two of them many years ago before The Siege, and the third, my precious baby boy, fighting with Lord Dralnok and the Iron Guard. I come here from time to time and whisper to Brobbet for justice.' Elderly tells you, 'Do you believe in justice, Takora_unity_order_1? We Dwarves do. All things must be in balance, you see. And justice is one way by which that happens. There will be a reckoning for my sons, perhaps you are here to see that it is so? You have the look of a quest about you, yes you do. I know this as I have seen it many many times over my long life. What is it you seek?' Elderly tells you, 'Lord Dralnok's fate? That is a great quest indeed! A quest worthy of the greatest of the Gifted, a quest worthy of Brobbet and of Justice. Two great battles have been fought on this very soil, Takora_unity_order_1. The more recent, nigh twenty years ago, was fought by the Iron Guard and Lord Dralnok after the lifting of The Siege. But the King is not buried here and you will find no sign of him, for the Iron Guard won the battle and pressed on in a mighty hurry. Where they headed I do not know.' Arghur tells you, 'Hail, . As I expected, he was not there. But you say that there were signs of battle? He must have been victorious and continued his march. Where he went next, I cannot guess. You should speak with Gulnor. He is the eldest and wisest of our people and may know where to seek Lord Dralnok next.' Steps # Seek out the Barrows along the road north of the Aughundell Battlefield near the community of Rikhi. (25868/26250) # Search for signs of battle among the mounds. (25979/26302) # Speak with the Elderly Dwarf at the Dwarven Barrows. # Return to Arghur and tell him of the Barrows. Rewards Category:Quests